


Life of an Omega

by icacchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Russia, Child Abuse, I'm going to hell for writing this, M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Uke Russia, honestly I feel so bad for Ivan in this, there are only omegas, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icacchi/pseuds/icacchi
Summary: Ivan Braginsky was a naive young boy who believed that the world was good and no one would ever want to hurt him. Oh how wrong he was. Soon he will find that the life of an Omega is not an easy one, but will he have the strength to escape the life that was predetermined for him at birth? ...Will he want to?





	1. Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> first im going to apologize for the shitty summary
> 
> second im going to apologize for how fucked up this fic is going to be. i actually feel really bad about writing this, but the au just wouldnt leave my head... sorry im a really terrible person omg im going to hell
> 
> anyway as always comments and critique are greatly appreciated and if you have any ideas for where the story could go or any ships youd like to see id love your feedback~
> 
> and as always if you enjoy it please leave kudos! i love knowing that people are reading and liking my fics, its what keeps me writing c
> 
> ((also i promise itll get better after this chapter this is like a backstory i promise))

_Click._ The sound of the collar snapping closed around Ivan's bare neck made the young Russian boy fill with pride and excitement. The plain green collar marked the ending of his training, it showed that he had completed his years of practice and was finally ready to be sold.

Ivan Braginsky had been born with a rare genetic coding that gave him not only a uterus but the ability to go through heats, similar to that of a female dog. Almost all humans carried this gene, but it was rather rare for it to pop up naturally.

Many people condemned those that were born with this trait, saying that they were unnatural, or went against God's ways, and it was because of this that the so-called mutations were no longer legally classified as humans. In fact, they had less rights than most animals. It was because of this that a slave trade of sorts was established and quickly became a social norm across the entire world. Those born with the gene, who came to be known as Omegas, soon became nothing more than pets that were mainly used for birthing and sexual gratification.

Ivan had been unlucky enough to be born with the gene. His parents, horrified by his genetic mutation, had kept him locked up inside the home, not registering him on any censuses or allowing him to even see the sun in an attempt to keep him from being caught by the traffickers that made a living finding Omegas and selling them to slave traders.

Katyusha and Natalia, Ivan's sisters, spent a great amount of time with him, teaching him all that they were taught in school. They would bring meals to the windowless little room that he was trapped inside, told him stories of the outside world, and even showed him pictures of their classmates and of their home city of Moscow. Of course, this only served for Ivan to long more and more to leave the house, to go outside, and Katyusha's heart broke whenever he looked up at her with those wide, hopeful eyes, begging her to take him out just once. No one would ever know, he promised over and over again.

The weight placed on the shoulders of the entire Braginsky family as they tried to keep the little boy sheltered and safe caused them all a lot of stress, some of which they began to take out on Ivan himself. Every yell, scream, and beating that was imposed on him were all taken with no complaint. After all, Ivan's Omega instincts forced him to submit, to accept any punishment and beg for forgiveness, to never even try to stand up for himself.

Seeing her little brother this way was too much for Katyusha, and one day her sympathies led her to cause one of the biggest changes in Ivan's life. It was his ninth birthday, and all he asked for as a gift was to be taken outside, just once. Perhaps it was because she already felt so bad for him, perhaps it was the way he asked so dejectedly, as if knowing already that the answer would be no, perhaps it was that she just wanted to make him happy in return for how much pain the family had put him through. No matter the reason, Katyusha promised that she would show him. As long as he swore never to tell anyone, which he agreed to with no hesitation.

That night, Katyusha kept her promise. Taking him by the hand, she cautiously led him out of his little room, out of the small yet cozy house, out into the street. Little Ivan had gasped and giggled in wonder and joy, trying and failing to contain his excitement as he felt the wind for the first time, saw the stars for the first time, truly experienced life for the first time. He loved it, and his sister loved seeing him as he explored the outside world.

However, as he explored the street he quickly got caught up in his childish curiosity, not realizing that he was wandering too far from home. Katyusha hurried over to scoop him up and carry him back, but before she could make it, Ivan's attention was caught by something in the alleyway, and after an unfamiliar voice murmured a few words that Katyusha couldn't quite make out, the young Omega disappeared out of her sight, walking after the stranger into the dark alleyway.

"Ivan, get back here!" the older girl pleaded, tears coming to her eyes in fear as she began to run to the mouth of the alley and peer into the shadows. "Ivan, we need to go home, it's dangerous!"

However, her words drowned in her throat as she saw a tall, unknown man standing in front of her little brother, his hands gently touching his body in an obvious attempt to figure out if he was an Omega or not. After all, Omegas didn't put off pheromones until they had matured, so a more physical check was required. The man was obviously pleased with what he found, even though Ivan squealed in surprise and discomfort, and before Katyusha could run over or scream, her brother was snatched up into the stranger's grasp and quickly taken into a suspicious-looking black car, which immediately drove off.

Katyusha screamed and cried, but the car did not return, and neither did her sweet, innocent little brother. Unbeknownst to the Braginskys, Ivan was being shipped to America, where he would begin his training as a 'pet' and sold to whoever desired him.


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan is taken to America, where he meets his new 'trainer' and temporary master, a handsome young Frenchman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for how rushed this chapter is, ive been super busy with school and marching band and clubs that ive barely had may time at all! so im sorry if this chapter isnt my best writing, i just wanted to get something posted x.x if i have time ill go back and rewrite and repost it~
> 
> and i promise things will start to get more interesting in the next chapter, if you know what i mean~ B)

Having grown up without any contact with the dangers of the world, Ivan was far too trusting of strangers for his own good. To him, this would prove a great problem, but to his kidnappers there was no better quality that he could have. Usually Omegas were caught around their early to mid teenage years, unless the parents sold them off or were foolish enough to not keep them hidden.

After being snatched from his home, the little boy had been driven to a holding facility that the traffickers used to keep any caught Omegas before transporting them out of the country. As rare as the Omega gene was, thanks to breeding programs and how common it had become to use Omegas to birth children, the Omega population was steadily growing worldwide, and, thanks to that, the industry was booming. And best of all for those making money off of training and selling Omegas was that it was completely legal, save for a few countries around the world.

Ivan spent hardly any time at all in the holding facility, as he had been conveniently caught only a few hours before their monthly plane was meant to leave, and for him those short hours were spent in the arms of the man who had grabbed him.

The man introduced himself as Abel. Abel fascinated Ivan, and thanks to the child's prompting the tall man awkwardly opened up a bit about his past. He told Ivan about what it was like growing up in the Netherlands, he told him about his little sister and even about his brother, who was an Omega just like Ivan. As Abel praised his brother, Ivan felt wonderful about what he was born as for the first time. Even though most of Abel's brother's positive traits were linked with his sexual promiscuity and the 'healthy children that he has produced,' Ivan felt like perhaps, for once, his status as an Omega wasn't just a nuisance. He could be great, even if just in the ways of the Omega.

On the plane ride to America, all questions that Ivan asked about where they were going and when he would see his family were ignored. Abel did not accompany him on the trip, much to Ivan's disappointment. The men that Abel left him with to load him into the airplane were far less kind, and instead of holding him with caution, they roughly held him up by his upper arms. Ivan's tip toes barely were able to touch the ground as he was dragged along, but his naivety and submissive instincts forced him to do nothing but keep his head down and whimper softly.

The men dragged Ivan to the storage compartment of the airplane, where luggage would normally be kept. Except instead of bags and other typical items, the luggage consisted purely of captured Omegas. The month must not have been very successful for the traffickers, for there were only about seven or eight people aside from Ivan himself. All of them appeared between the ages of fifteen at the youngest and twenty at the oldest. Far older than Ivan.

Ivan was shoved inside none too gently and the heavy doors closed and locked behind him. He smiled nervously at the group of Omegas, who were either ignoring him or staring with sympathy or horror. He didn't understand why they were looking at him like that, but he didn't think to hard about it.

When he felt the plane begin to move, Ivan yelped and sat down, ending up next to an older blond Omega with glasses and a bowl cut. The older man offered him a supportive hand, expecting Ivan to break down into tears from his situation, which Ivan misunderstood as a sign of friendship and took with a cheerful smile.

Many times throughout the flight, Ivan attempted to make conversation with the stranger, who he learned went by the name of Eduard, but the man replied with one word answers, if he even replied at all. Ivan did not understand in the slightest how intense the situation he and the others were in, but none of them had the heart to explain it to him.

Â 

* * *

Â 

Sometime during the flight, Ivan fell asleep on Eduard's shoulder, but when he woke the other Omegas were nowhere to be found. In fact, Ivan was laying on top of a massive, cloud-soft bed in the middle of a large, fanciful room. Every piece of furniture looked as if they were more expensive than anything that Ivan had ever touched in his entire life.

"Ah, you're finally awake," a voice with a strong French accent spoke up, causing Ivan to jump and turn to the voice's source. The speaker was a very attractive blond man who sat in a chair next to the bed. "Do you speak English, little one?"

Nodding dumbly, Ivan could do nothing but stare. He did not understand the concept of stranger danger, and the man had a very comforting air about him, so he felt only minimal fear and distrust. Ivan's mother had been an immigrant from America, so he had grown up in a multilingual home, though his primary language had always been Russian. He never thought that learning English would be very helpful, but apparently he had been wrong.

*Good, good! This way we do not have to deal with the hassle of a translator," the man said with a friendly smile. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, but you can just call me Francis. What's your name, mon cher?"

"Ivan," he replied simply, feeling comforted by this new man's friendly and carefree disposition. "Ivan Braginsky."

Francis's smile grew ever so slightly at Ivan's easily-gained trust, and he straightened up in his seat. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ivan. I've been chosen to train you personally, so you and I will be seeing a lot of each other during your time here."

"Train?" Ivan repeated, tilting his head a bit to the right in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. "How so?"

Francis hesitated, his gaze dropping to the ground as he obviously thought over how to explain to Ivan. He had no problem with putting the kid through this, after all it was his job, but he would prefer not to chase away his innocent eagerness and trust. He hadn't had much experience dealing with kids, but he didn't want to scare the boy off and cause him to become uncooperative. After all, who would buy an uncooperative Omega?

"Well, you see Ivan," he began slowly, speaking in a nonchalant tone as if it were no big deal. "You're very special, as I'm sure you already know. You were lucky enough to be born as an Omega, which makes you rather uncommon and extra special, you see? Now, in order to become the best Omega that you can possibly be so that you can satisfy your future masters, you have to be trained. Not all Omegas are given the opportunity to be trained, so you are very lucky and honored to have been given the chance to become the best that you can be, and even the best Omega in general. Does that make sense?"

Ivan nodded in reply. He knew that he was an Omega, and from what he had heard from his family, it was very bad and unfortunate to give birth to an Omega, but here was this man telling him that he was lucky and special. However, though he knew what an Omega was in general, he did not fully understand the duties of his kind, or what exactly he was supposed to be trained in, but he supposed that he would soon figure it out.

"Good, I'm glad we have that straightened out," Francis said with a pleased smile, clapping his hands together and leaning forward in his chair. "Since you will be trained by me instead of being trained in a group, you are free to sleep here in my quarters with me. The bed is big enough for you to share with me, just for the time being. Now, it's been a long journey for you and I do not wish to overwhelm you on your first day, so please get some rest. I will be back later tonight, and perhaps we will be able to begin our first lesson."


	3. Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan has to get a check-up from the doctor before he can begin his training, but the doctor seems more than a little interested in the Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh okay so im so sorry for how absolutely late this chapter is x.x i have a million excuses but they dont make up for it~
> 
> ive actually had this almost completely written since october, im so sorry it took me so long to finish and post it!
> 
> im really shocked by how many people have read this, and im absolutely thrilled with the feedback!! to make up for how late this chapter is ill work extra hard to get the next chapters out as fast as possible~
> 
> originally training was never actually going to be a big part of this fic, i was going to focus on what happened after training, so i dont have a very solid plan until the end of ivans training??? so because of that only a couple of chapters are going to focus on his training itself and there probably wont be much plot during that section, probably just porn and introducing some characters lmao
> 
> theres some minor smut in this chapter but its very very minor and towards the end. i promise some better smut will be coming later c;
> 
> anyway comments and kudos are what keep me writing, and i love getting suggestions for things you want to happen or ships you would like to see c:
> 
> if you would rather talk to me about my writing through tumblr instead of ao3 my url is whothefuckiscanada c: thanks for reading!!

After Francis left the large bedroom, the door clicking as it was locked behind him, Ivan happily entertained himself by burrowing into the thick, warm blankets and big, soft pillows of the bed. Francis's bed was far nicer than any piece of furniture that he had encountered in his entire life, though there wasn't much to compare it to, and he marveled in the intricate designs embroidered on each pillow and quilt.

As he settled into the comfortable sheets, his mind drifted back to his family. He vaguely wondered where they were and when they would come to see him. He couldn't wait to show this fantastic new place to his sisters! Both Katyusha and Natalia would both fit here on the bed with him, he wouldn't have to sleep alone in that dark, cold room all alone anymore, they could all just sleep together here! Except it was Francis's bed... Well, Francis wouldn't mind the extra company, would he? No, Francis was a nice person. Of that Ivan was sure. 

Warm and cozy, Ivan slowly sank into a deep sleep, his lips parted ever so slightly as he snored softly. An endearing sight, or at least that's what Francis thought. Unbeknownst to the little Omega, security cameras had been situated in the room. They were placed there so that an eye could be kept on the boy just in case something happened, but Francis just enjoyed being able to watch his newest investment.

"My perfect little angel," he murmured absentmindedly, watching the boy on the screen with a predatory gaze. "I can't wait until morning comes."

Francis licked his lips, but tore his gaze away from the screen. He had to restrain himself, at least for a bit longer. Shaking his head, he turned off his computer and stood up, straightening his clothing before leaving the small room. He would be able to try out his prize in the morning, but for now he had business to attend to.

-

When Ivan awoke, his host was still nowhere to be found. A quick glance to the clock on the bedside table told him that it was around 7:45, which was about half an hour later than he usually woke up. Back home he had had no reason to wake up at a specific time, but he had always wanted to be awake to say goodbye to his sisters before they went to school.

Just as he was considering getting out of the bed to explore the room, he heard a click as the door was unlocked and he watched with wide eyes as it swung open. Behind the door stood a woman with long, curly brown hair decorated with a pretty flower. She wore a green dress and was carrying a tray with food on it, but Ivan's favorite thing about her was the friendly smile that stretched across her face, revealing an endearing gap between her two front teeth.

"Good morning, you must be Ivan," she said, walking into the room with confidence and friendliness radiating from her. "My name is Elizabeta, Monsieur Bonnefoy asked me to bring you something to eat, so I grabbed you some pancakes and orange juice from the kitchen... Kids like pancakes, right?"

Ivan blinked in response to the bubbly woman, but smiled at her anyway. People being nice to him was an entirely new experience for the little Russian boy, and he was enjoying the company of these seemingly kind people quite a bit.

"I do not know," he replied, looking down at his lap shyly as Elizabeta walked over and sat the tray down on the bed next to him. "I have never had pancakes."

"Never had pancakes?" Elizabeta gasped with false surprise. Most Omegas that they caught had lived lives of abuse or poverty, so it was no surprise to her if he hadn't had the luxury of eating comfort foods. "Well, I'm sure you'll love them. Sorry I didn't bring any syrup, I figured that it would just spill all over the bed."

He simply nodded in reply, quickly and eagerly digging into the food. He hadn't had a proper meal in months, and even without syrup the pancakes were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He barely noticed when the woman sat down next to him, watching him eat with a careful, maternal gaze.

"You must be one very special Omega, you know," she said absentmindedly as he ate. "Monsieur Bonnefoy must have taken quite a liking to you for him to have decided to keep you up here in his room. Most freshly caught Omegas are sent to live in the lower levels so that they can all be taught together, but you're being treated like, well, like royalty... Maybe it is because of your youth. Usually when a young Omega is caught we wait until they're older before their training starts, but Monsieur Bonnefoy himself gave the go ahead for your training to start..."

Elizabeta trailed off as she thought about it. Even though she had mainly been thinking out loud, Ivan listened carefully to her each and every word, trying to figure out exactly what his place here was. Did Francis really favor him? Surely that was a good thing, right? Although, after all this talk of 'training,' Ivan still didn't quite understand. What was he supposed to be training for?

Swallowing his last bite of the pancake, he looked up at Elizabeta, his eyes full of childish curiosity. "What's training?" he asked simply.

Ivan's innocence seemed to surprise Elizabeta, and she faltered somewhat as she struggled to answer his question. "Oh, training? Well... um... How do I put it? It's, ah, well, as an Omega, you... Well, you were born with a very special ability, Ivan, and you're going to be trained how to, well, exercise that ability. You will learn soon enough, you are supposed to begin later today, though I'm sure that they'll start out slow so that you can adjust..."

Ivan tilted his head, watching the woman ramble on with a blank expression on his face. She sure seemed to go off a lot, and most of what she said went right over his head. However, she had said that he was what, special? Him? And in a good way? That was enough to make him smile up at her, though he didn't fully understand most of what else she was saying.

After taking a deep breath, Elizabeta smiled at him once again. She picked up the now empty tray and said a quick goodbye before leaving the room, closing and locking the door behind her. Ivan recognized the click of the lock from the lock of the door to the room that he had been trapped in all of his life. The sound dampened his mood, giving him the feeling of being trapped and reminding him of the negative aspects of his home, but he forced himself to smile anyway and only think about the kindness that Francis and Elizabeta had showed him. Sure, he barely knew either of them, but they had fed, sheltered, and taken care of him, and that was enough to make him trust them, and it wasn't as if they had separated him from his family forever, right?

-

It felt like forever until the door finally opened once more. This time, Francis himself entered the room. A bright smiled graced his features at the sight of the familiar man, and, finding the sight too adorable, Francis smiled right back. However, he did not enter the room and instead stood in the doorway.

"Are you ready, Ivan?" he asked in an encouraging voice. "The first day of training can sometimes be a bit overwhelming, but I know that you're strong enough to get through it, right?"

Ivan nodded eagerly. He had no idea what was to come, but Francis had said he was strong, and he was determined to prove the man correct. He would show him that he was the strongest Omega there was! Francis's smile grew at the boy's eagerness, and he moved out of the doorway, beckoning him to come outside.

He took a moment to wiggle out of the heavy blankets and soft pillows, but he was pleasantly surprised when his bare feet hit a warm carpet once he jumped off the bed instead of a cold hardwood floor. As he pattered towards the tall Frenchman, his hands reached out to brush against everything that he passed by, finding safety in having something to ground himself to, and once he passed through the doorway he grabbed tightly onto Francis's leg.

"Good boy," Francis praised him, coaxing the young boy off of his leg in return for offering his hand to hold. "Don't be so nervous, I'm taking you to a very capable man. I would trust him with my life, so there is no need to be afraid."

Francis was taking him to a man? Who? Was Francis not going to be the one training him? Although, if Francis trusted him that meant that he would be okay, wouldn't he? His host was a very kind and sweet man, so surely anyone that he associated with would be the same. Nonetheless, he squeezed Francis's hand for reassurance, hesitant about beginning training at all, especially when it would be with someone new.

"You're already so well-behaved, little one, so you won't have to worry about punishments. I'm sure he will be very impressed with you," Francis rambled on and he led Ivan down the hall, down a large flight of stairs, down another hall, and finally to an ominous door that loomed over Ivan's head. "Promise to make me proud, alright?"

Ivan blinked, but nodded anyway. "I promise," he replied in a small voice.

Seemingly satisfied, Francis knocked on the door twice before opening it, not waiting for a reply. The room inside was brightly lit, a small table that looked as if it belonged in a doctor's office, not that Ivan had ever seen the inside of a doctor's office, or even the outside, sat in the middle of the room, an unfamiliar man sitting in a chair that sat next to it.

"There you are, Francis, I thought you were never coming!" the man said with a bright smile. His voice had a thick accent that Ivan couldn't quite place, but he seemed friendly enough. "This must be your newest catch! I must admit, he's quite a beauty."

Ivan shrunk away shyly as the man stood up and walked over to him. Francis squeezed his hand encouragingly, and the new man crouched down in front of him so that their eye level was about even. He had a very friendly smile, and his green eyes sparkled in a way that made Ivan feel safe. This man wasn't someone that Ivan had to be afraid of, was he? He had called him a beauty, after all. Surely he was just as kind as Francis and Elizabeta.

"Yes, this is Ivan," Francis said, causing the man to stand back up so they could properly converse. "I do not have any suspicions about his health, but to be safe I would like you to check him over. I don't know if he's a virgin or not, but I just want to make sure that he doesn't have any diseases before beginning his training."

That being said, Francis looked back down at Ivan. "Be good for Doctor Carriedo, I'll be back soon, okay?"

Ivan nodded dumbly as Francis withdrew his hand from his own. Doctor Carriedo, with one hand on his back, led him into the room, and Ivan heard the door close behind them. Well, he was too far in to try to back out now...

"You can call me Antonio," the doctor said in a chipper tone, lifting him up and setting him on the table before sitting back down in the chair next to it. "We'll be done here before you know it, little one, so don't worry about a thing! How about you tell me about yourself? I always think it's less awkward when I get to know my patients."

"Um... I am from Russia," he replied in an unsure voice, though he was quickly gaining confidence. This man, Antonio, seemed very nice indeed! "I have two sisters, Katyusha and Natalia, and... I really like pancakes?" 

Antonio laughed a bit at that. His laugh was a very bright and happy sound, and Ivan relaxed at the sound of it, his fear of the doctor waning quicker by the second. "If you're a good boy then Francis might give you lots of pancakes," he said, nodding as if agreeing with his own statement. "But I'm sure you'll have no problems with behavior... I myself have no siblings, but like you I was born in a different country. I moved here from Spain for college, and I absolutely fell in love with this nation! I'm sure you'll love it here as well."

As he spoke, Antonio pulled a pair of blue rubber gloves onto his hands, though he didn't tear his kind gaze away from Ivan. The sight made the young Omega a bit nervous, but he smiled back up at the tall man anyway. After all, the doctor was a friend of Francis, and Francis wouldn't allow any harm to come to him, right?

Antonio performed a few simple tests on Ivan, including pricking his thumb to get a blood sample, but he smiled and encouraged him the entire time. A few small tears came to the Russian's eyes when his blood was drawn, but a gentle, supportive hand pet his hair and a soft accented voice murmured quiet encouragements, trying to keep Ivan from crying or freaking out.

Once those tests had finished, it was onto the physical exam, as Antonio put it. Ivan didn't fully understand what physical exam meant, but it didn't sound too bad, and Antonio said that after all of his exams were finished he could properly begin his training. Although Ivan still didn't fully understand what training was, he was determined to make Francis proud.

Ivan's sense of safety and comfort was quickly ripped from him when Antonio not so gently grabbed ahold of him and began to strip him of his clothing. Mortified, Ivan began to struggle, trying to wiggle out of the Spaniard's grasp, which only got him a quick slap to the face. It wasn't a particularly hard hit, but it was enough to surprise Ivan into freezing. Taking advantage of the Omega's temporary stillness, Antonio finished undressing him, leaving Ivan to bashfully cover his crotch with his hands, his face turning bright red.

"Don't be embarrassed little one," Antonio said in a friendly voice, though Ivan no longer felt safe trusting him. "I'm just going to check you over, okay? If I don't you will not be able to be properly trained, and there are certain things that Francis would rather know beforehand so that he can give you the attention and training that you need to be the best Omega that you can be. It will only take a minute.

Ivan quickly shook his head no, but the doctor ignored him. The young boy yelped as his hands were wrenched away from his crotch, and his small, undeveloped manhood was made visible to the man. Antonio, with his hands still covered in his gloves, quickly squirted some substance onto his fingers from a small tube that he took out of his pocket. After rubbing this unknown substance onto the index and middle fingers of his right hand, he roughly spread Ivan's legs.

"Stop!" Ivan cried out, trying to push the doctor away from him, but he was no match for the older man's strength.

Antonio completely ignored Ivan's plea and he lined up his fingers with his small entrance, slicking it up slightly with the substance on his fingers before gently pushing the tip of his index finger inside. Ivan cried out again, begging him to stop and to not touch him, but Antonio hushed his cries. Slowly he pushed the rest of his finger in, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Very tight," he mused, speaking his observations aloud. Ivan's body clenched tight around his single finger, and he wondered if he could even fit in a second. "He'll definitely need some practice with stretching, but I'm sure Francis will have no trouble finding some good plugs for him."

With a bit of coaxing and a lot more lubricant, Antonio managed to get a second finger inside of Ivan, though he cried out in pain at the penetration. Giving a few experimental thrusts with his fingers to try to loosen him up a bit more, Antonio began searching along the walls for a certain spot.

Antonio grinned with self satisfaction when he heard the boy underneath him cry out, feeling his body tense up around his invading fingers. Found it. "Very good," he said absentmindedly, using his other hand to comfortingly stroke Ivan's flushed cheek. "The prostate it easily stimulated and seems to be very sensitive. Francis will be absolutely thrilled to learn this."

Poor little Ivan just shuddered, gnawing on his bottom lip roughly as he obediently laid still, his legs spread submissively for the doctor. He was shocked that the fingers inside of him had managed to give him such a spark of pleasure, and he was mortified when he realized that his underdeveloped cock had sprung to life. Squeezing his eyes shut, he whimpered, forcing himself not to thrust his hips back towards Antonio's hand.

Antonio looked down warmly at the Omega. Normally his examinations would be finished soon after this, but the little Russian boy just looked so cute and irresistible lying there on the table, desperately trying to hide his need. Well, the boy was to start training soon anyway, and it couldn't hurt to get a head start, could it?

With that thought, the Spaniard quickly removed his fingers, the small, needy sound from the Omega going straight to his cock. Without a word, he scooped up Ivan, holding him under his arms and gently setting him on the ground between Antonio's legs. He quickly undid his pants, freeing his already semi-erect cock and stroking it to an aching hardness.

Putting one hand on the back of the blond Omega's head, he roughly shoved him forwards so that his face was directly in front of his dick. "Suck it," he commanded, a small smirk on his face as he watched the boy look up with him with slight confusion.

Ivan's face flushed dark red and he quickly shook his head, trying to pull away, but his head was strongly secured by Antonio's hand. Reluctantly, he gave in, experimentally licking the tip of the large dick before swallowing the head in his mouth. Antonio groaned at the feeling, pushing the Russian's head further down onto his cock, ignoring the way that he gagged and thrashed, trying desperately to pull away.

Antonio held Ivan's head still with an expert grip, gently thrusting into his mouth, but making sure to be careful. After all, Francis would be angry if he broke his new toy. He didn't want Ivan to suffocate or injure his mouth too badly, but he also didn't want this to scare him away from future sexual encounters.

"Good boy," he praised in a soft voice, bringing his other hand forward to gently stroke Ivan's plush cheek, only slightly surprised to find tears on the soft skin. "You're doing very well, you'll be a great Omega some day."

It wasn't too long before Antonio came, but to Ivan it felt like forever. He held Ivan's head on his cock as he rode out his orgasm, forcing the young boy to swallow down everything or risk choking. After he was done, the doctor quickly zipped up his pants and patted the Omega on the head, praising him for swallowing the entire load and taking his dick so well.

"You'll make someone very happy someday," he said, tossing Ivan's discarded clothes at him to change back into. "I'm sure that Francis will be able to sell you for a hefty sum."


	4. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan has his virginity stolen from him, and he makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay its been a really really long time since I updated this fic, and a lot of that is because I never meant for the training to actually be a part of the fic?? it was all supposed to be part of the backstory w h O o p s
> 
> so after this dont expect to see much training, sorry. im trying to push it along to the real plot, involving gilbert and alfred uwu once it gets there im sure ill have no problem writing chapters~
> 
> anyway im so sorry!! and this chapters a bit short, but more is on the way, i swear

After his experience with the doctor, Ivan was more than a little hesitant when it came to beginning his training. His instincts roared at him to submit, but his mind fought against it. This was wrong, it felt wrong. He was no common pet! And yet, somehow, it felt right. As an Omega, is was what he was born to do, what he was born to be, but he couldn't just admit defeat to that. His birth didn't define who was as a person, did it? But even if he wanted to leave this place and escape from Francis, he had no way of returning home.

And so Ivan put up with everything that was decided for him. In the beginning he fought against it, feeling violated and wrong, but he soon gave in to his instincts, and to Francis. At least throughout everything that happened, Francis remained kind to him. Sure, he would get mad when Ivan disobeyed, but he only hit him a couple of times throughout the entire time! That was something, wasn't it?

Days passed, then weeks, then months. His training was going smoothly, according to Francis. For a long time his training consisted simply of getting used to it all. Once he could comfortably fit a cock down his throat, the next thing that he faced in his training was technique. Francis valiantly volunteered himself to be the guinea pig to teach the boy proper technique, and from then on his training became much more rigorous, much more intense.

"Once you've perfected your technique and proper Omega mannerisms, you'll be ready to be sold," Francis had told him one day, a tiny hint of regret in his voice. "But don't worry, you won't be getting away that easily, mon cher, it'll take a long time to make sure you're absolutely flawless. I never sell a half-baked Omega, there are already too many of those on the market."

The words didn't make Ivan feel good, but they had a considerable less effect on him than they would have when he had been first abducted. He had come to accept over time that he was, in short, a sex toy, and nothing more. But even with that acceptance, it didn't mean that he liked it. Even the praises that he received for how well he performed or how 'sexy' he was were bittersweet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Francis snapped, striking Ivan across the face with a palm as he spoke, causing the young boy to wince and whimper. "You've been sucking dick for months, but you still can't get it through your head not to use your fucking teeth! No one wants an Omega that can't even suck right, no matter how pretty you are. If you're not going to learn from my lessons, then why am I even bothering training you? I might as well just toss you in a two star whorehouse charging a buck a pop!"

Ivan's cheek stung from where Francis had hit him, and he slunk backwards until he was pressed up against the wall, one hand hugging his legs to his chest and the other holding his new injury. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice barely audible to the frustrated Frenchman. "Please forgive me, I won't do it again, I promise!"

Francis seemed to calm down a bit at the pathetic sight in front of him, and instead he just huffed in annoyance. "We've been wasting too much time training you for blowjobs anyway," he muttered, mostly to himself. "It's about time you learn how to take more than just fingers in that tight little ass."

Ivan's head immediately snapped up to look at the blond man, his tear-filled eyes widening. He had been told that that would be saved for when he was older, the doctor had said that he was too small for that kind of penetration, that even with proper preparation he would likely tear! He quickly began shaking his head, blubbering about how it would hurt and that he didn't want to, but Francis would have none of that.

"Shut up," the older man practically growled, walking over to Ivan's crumpled form. "You don't get a say in what happens to you, do you understand? You're just an Omega, you exist for the pleasure of others, nothing more. What you want doesn't matter, you don't matter."

The words stung, but they quickly shut him up. Ivan knew from experience that it would be useless to fight anyway. Francis was right, he didn't matter, and he knew that even if he struggled with all his power, he wouldn't be able to stop anything if it was what the other wanted. So he nodded slowly, giving his consent to what the man demanded of him, even though nothing would change if he withheld that consent.

"Good boy," Francis said, and Ivan could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "You're finally starting to learn to follow directions. There might be hope for you yet."

With that, the Russian boy felt himself being grabbed by the much larger hands, and being practically tossed back onto the massive bed. He scrambled up into a sitting position, only to be pushed back down, then over onto his stomach none too gently. Choking back tears, Ivan stayed motionless, allowing his body to be moved onto his hands and knees, his legs spread in what would be described by someone who didn't know the situation as invitingly.

It started with fingers, first one, then two, then eventually even three. Those slick fingers already made him feel as if he was going to tear in half. His body was stretched to its limit, which even Francis had to recognize when he attempted and failed to spread the fingers inside of the tantalizing little body in front of him.

With an irritated grunt, Francis pulled his fingers out, and there were a couple short moments where Ivan thought, hoped that that was it, that Francis had admitted defeat and would leave it be, perhaps just settling for a blowjob before sending the Omega on his way. How wrong he was.

What could only be described as a painful scream escaped Ivan's lips, amplified by his surprise as something thick and hard pushed itself inside of him, moving quickly so as not to give his body the chance to resist and push it away. The pain was horrendous as Francis sheathed himself fully inside of Ivan, the extreme amount of lubrication doing what felt to him nothing to dull the pain of penetration.

Ivan felt his body go limp and his chest fell onto the bed, his hips being held up only by the Frenchman's deceivingly soft hands. Tears poured from his eyes, and the teeth clamped around his bottom lip did nothing to stifle his cries of pain. He couldn't see, but he knew that blood was mixing with Francis's precome and lube as the older man thrusted his hips far too quickly in and out of Ivan's body, grunting and muttering about how tight he was as he did so.

The experience lasted forever for poor Ivan, his bottom turning red from the force at which the other's hard hips slapped into it with every agonizing thrust. As for Francis, the experience was over far too quickly. Little Ivan was so tight that it almost hurt, but it felt so good! Before he knew it, he came inside of the tiny, trembling body underneath it, and he sighed in pleasure. Oh, he wished Ivan could just stay this way forever.

It was then that Ivan decided that he wouldn't allow himself to bow his head and let himself become the slutty Omega that Francis and society wanted him to be. It was then that he decided that he would fight this, no matter what it took, and that he would change his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i didnt really enjoy writing this one much, idk why. i felt like I was just rushing through it (because i was) and it was just sad above everything else. idk. i really cant wait to get this fic actually going so I can write the shit i enjoy writing lmao
> 
> anyway comments and kudos keep me going, so keep them coming please!!


End file.
